PKNA 13: The Darkest Night
The Darkest Night is the 13th regular issue of PKNA. It was written by Gianfranco Cordara and penciled by Francesco Guerrini. Plot 06:13 PM. It's Christmas Eve at the town of Bravestone when they are invaded by the Evronians, but a single room, clearly a teenager's room, is empty. 06:25 PM. At Channel 00, Mike Morrighan assures he could win a Pulitzer, which Angus Fangus finds laughable. They argue and Angus mockingly states that he has all Morrighan needs to get the prize, then leaves telling him to not touch his desk. 06:48 PM. Some Evronians pursue the escaped teenager from Bravestone, but the teenager manages to run away on a motorcycle. 07:33 PM. A lieutenant enters the office of General Abraham L. Wisecube to tell him about the Evronian attack. Wisecube orders to activate an emergency squad, but Colonel Clint E. Westcock arrives to tell the General has been relieved from command until new orders. 07:53 PM. Morrighan takes some documents fron Angus' desk, sure that their info will lead him to a scoop. It turns out to be info about Evronians from Norman Russell, and since Angus doesn't believe on aliens, he left the info as bait to send Morrighan to a wild goose chase. 08:35 PM. Morrighan goes to Russell's house taking Camera 9 with him, despite Camera 9 being on his Christmas vacation. They find a dog who wants to lead them somewhere. 09:13 PM. Donald is at the mall, having trouble to find a fitting gift for Uno until he finds a virtual pet, the appropiate present for an artificial intelligence. Suddenly, he is called by Uno, who has just found about the invasion in Bravestone, and sends the Pi-Kar to Donald's location, so he can go there as the Duck Avenger. 09:37 PM. The Evronians are searching every corner of Bravestone in search of anybody who might have escaped. The teenager overhears the Evronians saying that they aren't seeking emotional energy this time, only victims for experiments. 09:43 PM. The dog leads Morrighan and Camera 9 to the invaded Bravestone. Camera 9 suggests to inform the National Guard, but Morrighan doesn't want to wreck the note of the century. 09:58 PM. The Duck Avenger arrives to Bravestone and finds the teenager running away from the Evronians, who turns out to be a female named Mallory. They escape the Evronians in the Pi-Kar. 10:18 PM. Morrighan and Camera 9 get into Bravestone, where Morrighan cowers while saying he had to be an accountant, while Camera 9 films the ravaged town, which reminds him to his days as a war photographer. 10:49 PM. Uno tells the Duck Avenger that the remote control of the Pi-Kar is out of order, so he won't be able to help, but Mallory offers to pilot the Pi-Kar against the Evronians while the Duck Avenger attacks them from the rear. The Avenger refuses and drives the Pi-Kar himself, leaving Mallory behind. 11:02 PM. Camera 9 is captured by the Evronians and taken with other prisoners. He tries to keep two old prisoners calm, but they ensure they aren't afraid and didn't have such fun since the time a whoskered prospector came to the town. Camera 9 manages to sneak the tape with his recordings into a mailbox, thinking it will be his last note. 11:14 PM. Morrighan hides in an office, and two Evronians see his shadow entering. He finds a trapdoor and the Evronians believe they just saw a mouse. 11:27 PM. When the Evronians are about to take the prisoners into a ship, the Duck Avenger interferes and fights the Evronians, getting the unexpected help of Mallory, but they are surrounded anyways. Luckily, the army arrives in helicopters, surrounding the Evronians who are forced to leave at 11:58 PM. The Duck Avenger wonders how will Westcock cover the story of the attack, and Wescock tells the townspeople that it was just a surprise drill. Morrighan is given a minute to leave, and he leaves angry until Camera 9 tells him he already sent the tape to Channel 00. December 25. Morrighan shows the tape to all the Channel 00 staff, but the footage of the Bravestone invasion has been replaced (presumably, by the army) with an educational cartoon, to Morrighan's humiliation and Camera 9's sad resignation. Angus Tales: the big scoop (By Silvia Ziche) Back when he worked at a newspaper, Angus Fangus was ordered to look out for Michael Malone, the editor in charge of the comic strips. The thing was, Angus had decided to follow a reporter named Wilbur Brown to expose any bad thing about him as retaliation for some unflattering things Brown had written about Angus, but now Angus had to bring Malone with him, and return home before "Baldo, the Happy Beaver", a TV show that inspired Malone for his strips. Angus and Malone followed Brown into breaking and entering an unidentified house, with a fourth man following them. When the house owner came home, all four men hid in the closet, where Angus identified the fourth man as Billy Paganino, who had been hired to abduct Michael Malone. This inspired Malone into thinking a story about them being in the house of Sonny Smith, head writer of "Baldo, the Happy Beaver" who, in a creative crisis, hires a gangster to abduct his own number one fan to steal his ideas. When the house owner opened the closet, he turned out to actually be Sonny Smith, and the one who hired Billy to abduct Malone to use his creative talent, but Malone was now out of ideas too, as since what he thought turned out to be true, reality had surpassed his imagination. Brown confessed he had a big scoop as Sonny had announced a big change in the series, so Brown wanted to make it public prematurely, but it just turned out to be a burned-out author's desperate attempt for attention. Sonny wouldn't pay Billy for another writer out of ideas, so Billy blamed Angus for not getting his pay, and the argument between Angus and Billy inspired both writers into new ideas, so they began following Angus everywhere for inspiration. Category:Donald Duck comic stories Category:Christmas books